Evil Dead Deadlands new chapters
by LordFrieza
Summary: A continuation of Silver's Deadlands story.  Ash, Jule, George, and Kazim are seeking the book of the Dead to end the reign of Evil.  Madness, love, Lunacy, and death await them.


_**(AN: I'm going to start with the single fact that this story contains characters which I do not own. Ash, Arthur, Henry the Red, Shelia, Linda, and Cheryl are owned by Sam Raimi. Jule, George, the brother hood, random members of the castle of Candar, and Kazim Alhazred are the brain children of and owned by Silver. Normally I wouldn't ever continue another person's work, because obvious they put a lot of work into it, but this story is simply too good to allow it to go into the annals of forgotten lore, so I have decided to add the forth chapter and if the muses are so inclined I shall attempt to finish the fantastic work that Silver started. Silver where ever you are, I hope you don't mind. God bless. For the first three chapters check out Deadlands. It's toward the back, but hey it's well worth it!)**_

_**Evil Dead: Dead Lands**_

_**Chapter 4 'The Ocean'**_

The merciful sleep had long since ended and Ash cursed every second of it. Instead of lying next to Jule he was riding one of the rotting horses that they had traded for at the village encampment they had been told about by the old crazy woman. Behind him he felt Jule's body pressed tightly as she held on to him. He cursed slightly as they moved further inland and finally there was a place to rest. He stopped the horse and looked toward George who was helping Kazim with his undead beast.

"If no one else is going to ask then I am. What the fuck was that thing?" Ash shouted the question demanding an answer.

"Ash…" Jule said weakly.

He helped her down and she almost fell to the ground from the terrible amount of weakness that had spread through her body in the last half an hour.

"I don't know… It's the first time that anything has affected a deadborn like that." George said as he looked at Jule.

Ash could see the paleness of Jule's skin turn from slightly pale to almost bone white. Her hair had become an even more brilliant white, and her dark brown eyes which had been close to black where now a glossy black. Ash lifted her and carried her into the abandoned building they had found. It was obvious that at one time the building had been church, but without the charms or an honest to God real holy man it didn't matter. George followed Ash in as he laid Jule down and rubbed her forehead.

"How are you doing kid?" Ash asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Violated, hurt, cold, and alone" She said as she turned from him.

"They are called devil storms. I've never seen one, but I know of them. Undead mystics that travel the land feasting from pain and torment and according to what I've heard they have a penance for choosing ones like her. While the beast didn't touch her physically he took all she had in her mind. He broke her down within seconds and attempted to steal her soul." Kazim said as he looked at Jule.

"It would have helped if you would have told us about them before." Ash growled.

"I didn't believe they existed. As I said I've heard stories only." Kazim said as he put his hands up showing he didn't want to fight.

"Any other stories you failed to tell us?" Ash asked.

"There rumors of beasts that can invade your mind like the 'Devil Storm', but they don't attempt to play. Instead they attempt to have you kill yourself so they can feast. Again it is rumor, but with the 'Devil Storm' being real then it is easy to believe that they exist as well." Kazim stated.

Ash nodded and looked at Jule as she did something for the first time and fell to sleep. He gently touched her face and felt her breath easier from his touch.

"She likes you." George said as he adjusted his yankee's cap and checked the old iron wood stove for a second.

"She's one of the sanest people that I've met since I've been here. That's got to be saying something." Ash said.

"She's always had a good head on her shoulders, but she's learned how to stay sane. To be perfectly honest I think that being a deadborn has helped the most with her keeping her sanity, until today there really wasn't that much out there that could hurt her." Geroge said

The three men went through and made sure that the building was secure before George went along and reinforced anything that needed to be reinforced. Once it was certain that the building would at least keep them in the false security of being safe they each came back to the large common room.

"We should take turns keeping watch." Ash said.

"I'll take the first watch." George said as he fished around in one of the surviving packs and produced a small bag filled with something that he began popping into his mouth.

Ash walked toward Jule and sat down beside her. He felt his hand softly stroking her back as she laid there in some vain attempt to give her a little peace of mind. After a moment He felt her body shift and she turned toward him. He could see the confusion, hurt, and shame in her eyes as she looked at him. He laid down next to her and felt her head move onto his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked anywhere but his face.

"You don't have anything to be sorry over kiddo." He said as his hand stroked her lower back.

"Yes I do. I have a lot to be sorry over, but mostly I'm sorry that I almost got you killed. That thing was more powerful than you. It could have killed you with a thought, but you still came to save me." She said.

"It's the same that you would have done for me." He replied.

She looked up at him and moved toward him slowly. He felt her lips on his own. At first he wondered if she was attempting to put him to sleep again, but instead he felt her tongue gently glide across his lips. His tongue went out to meet hers and for a moment they shared a deep and passionate kiss. She pulled the blanket covering her over them both and guided him until he was pressed against her.

"Jule…" Ash said as he felt the coolness of her skin.

"I want this…. Please." She said her voice filled the desperation and need of someone needing the soft touch of a lover.

She turned around and pressed against him and felt his hands move under her shirt. The soft and warm natural human hand was a stark contrast to the hard and cold metal gauntlet that formed his artificial hand. Both hands moved up until they found her breasts and she let a small squeak escape her lips as he cupped them. She felt his lips on her neck and her breath became heavy. Her hands began to move down to the latches of her own pants and she undid them and pushed them down until she was partly uncovered. She reached around behind and felt his pants he was wearing. She gently undid them and felt his manhood spring out of the confines of the pants and press against her. She moved her hips until he pressed against entrance to her sex. Taking a deep breath she pushed against him and felt him enter and begin to fill her.

"Ummm…." She heard him moan softly.

It was slow, tender, and almost hidden as they joined together. She worked her hips against him performing an action that was passed down through genetic memory for ages. She moaned softly as she began to feel the first tingle of an orgasm. She didn't know why she wanted this, or why she wanted him to be her first, but all she knew was that on some hidden level she believed this would be what would save her. It would be the only thing that could possibly fill the void created in her when that thing tried to feast on her soul. She let out a throaty moan after a few more minutes and clamped down on him. She felt him fill her with his passion and then she leaned back against him. He started to move, but she held her thighs in their current position.

"Don't… Please stay like this a little longer." She said as she felt him move his hands down her and hold her across her waist.

He didn't know exactly how it started, or how it happened, but somehow he and Jule had just made love. He couldn't say had sex or fucked, since either one of those actions indicate no real feelings. No, what they had done was different. It was different than it had been with Linda and Shelia. With Jule it was almost as if their souls had touched. Which almost had freaked him out to be honest, but it was also so much more fulfilling. He could feel her breathing easier and there was a little color returning to her as they laid there. Her hair began to turn back to the bone white it had been, and while her skin was still cold it was slightly warmer than before.

"I love you." He heard her say as she pressed against him.

The thought came to him about going back to his time. Would he really want to now? Granted he still wanted to get the book back. It was important, more than important to get it back from evil that had it, but maybe he could do something here he couldn't before. He could take this chance to help them rebuild, to become a society again. The thoughts filled his mind and he shook it off. He was a 'chosen one' against his will, a house wares clerk at S'Mart, and beyond that he had no clue what else he was. He knew that his dad spent twenty grand on his engineering degree. A thought crossed his mind as to their problem. His degree in engineering would actually be paying off after all.

George didn't say a word as he looked at the boarded windows. The truth was he had paid some attention to their little show, but he didn't just stair. Still it was fairly obvious that the two of them was going to hook up at some point. He could tell that Jule felt more than a kinship or friendship with Ash. It was obvious when she almost lost her shit after thinking that he had been killed by that thing in the swamp. He smiled to himself happy in the fact that Jule looked better and had found someone who genuinely seemed to give a shit about her.

He stopped his thoughts when he heard the sound of something banging against the side of the church.

"Damned leaches." He said to himself.

(The following morning)

Ash woke both George and Kazim up from their sleep. He looked at Jule who seemed to have a healthy glow about her. She met his eyes twice and the thought occurred to him that if she could blush she might would have been.

"How far are we from the ocean?" Ash asked.

"About half a day's ride why?" Jule answered him with a question.

"It occurred to me that there should be some ships there. Sailing, motorized, the entire thing, and I have a degree in engineering. I think that I can coble a ship together or at least do it with your help." He replied.

They headed out and followed the crude map they had until they reached a harbor that had long since been abandoned. Ash looked at the boats put to dry dock and instantly he knew that none of them would be anything near what they needed, although it didn't mean that he wouldn't be taking parts from them. He walked with the group until they came toward a midsized ship. It was larger than a normal commercial fishing boat, but smaller than a large scale freighter. Ash walked toward it carefully and looked at the rusted frame of the ship. It still floated so that was in its favor, but he had doubts that the engine would be that easy to get to working. He looked up to see that it had a mast, and was obvious set up to use sails as well. That could work in their favor. As he studied the ship he began to realize that too much of it would need to be converted for what they needed, but it didn't stop him from taking stock of what it had.

"What do you think?" George asked.

"It would take too long to get this one ready, but we can use the sails, check the galley and see if there is anything that might be eatable, and of course we can take the mattresses and the such from it." Ash said.

"Over here!" came Jule's voice from the distance.

Ash walked with George as they neared where she was. They looked at the sailing ship she had seen and studied it for several minutes. It was obvious that the ship had been setting for some time, but it seemed sturdy. They walked aboard it and checked for weak spots, but the ship seemed in a fair enough shape. Kazim, who had followed them, found the door leading down into the hold and walked down the stairs taking his time. He seemed to be down there for a short while before coming back up.

"It looks good here." He said.

"Alright, we'll check this ship over and see what needs repaired, improved on, and go from there. With it getting close to night I say that we bunk down for the night." Ash said.


End file.
